Sacred Spring of Drowned Boy
by BlushLover930
Summary: A few years ago, an American girl fell into the sacred spring of drowned boy. Now, at the age of 15, she has moved to Japan. What will happen when she runs into Ranma? Typical OC insert, no decided pairing.


**Hello! I was just cleaning out my files and found this little story. There might be a few mistakes, but I thought I would post it here anyway. Please tell me what you think, should I just leave it or maybe continue? **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING... but my one character, whom has yet to be named.**

**Oh yah, any name suggestions for her would be much appreciated too. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah finally." Ranma said as she dropped the bag she was carrying into the sand. Akane agreed as she too placed down her bag. Mr. Tendo was currently setting up an umbrella while the girls took in the beautiful ocean. "It's too bad your dad couldn't come though, Ranma." Kasume said in her quiet voice. Ranma just shrugged, "he said that he had work to do. Apparently Dr. Tofu is very busy today."

Just as they finished setting up, something caught Nabiki's eye. She stared for a bit before her eyes got wide. Akane noticed and asked "What's up, Nabiki?"

She pointed out to sea saying " I think I see someone floating out to sea!" That caught everyone's attention, all of them went to the water's edge to look closer. "!" Kasume looked around the beach "I don't see the lifeguard anywhere!" Ranma then swam to get the person. When she reached the person, they could see it was a boy, looking around their age, and he was unconscious. Together they swam him back to the shore.

"It doesn't look like he is breathing. I'll have to give him CPR" Akane said. Ranma internally flinched at that, but decided that this was a life we are talking about. There is no point in being jealous. She just nodded and they all watched as Akane administered CPR. Luckily on the third breath he coughed up some water but started to breath. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"hey look, I think he's waking up." Kasume announced. He then slowly opened his eyes, though it took a second for them to focus. "Hey, are you ok?" Akane asked him. For a second he just stared at her with a confused look. Then understanding seemed to kick in as his eyes got wide and he quickly sat up, only to get a bit dizzy. Ranma and Akane both held his shoulders to steady him. "seriously, are you ok?" Akane repeated. He looked at her then quickly decided the ground was more interesting to look at, with a hint of a blush at his cheeks. He just nodded. 'oh great,' thought Ranma, 'don't tell me he's fallen for Akane.'

The boy started to get up, so the girls helped him to stand before he shyly shrugged out of their grips. Then he bolted, stumbling a bit, away from them. "Hey, wait! Where do you think you're going?" Shouted Nabiki, before Mr. Tendo put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "I'm sure he has his reasons. Just let him go."

After that they continued their day at the beach, all the while pondering who on earth that boy could be. And why was he in the ocean in the first place?

[the next day]

Ranma was currently being chased by kuno. As to why, he really had no idea. That freaky bastard just saw him walking by and started attacking. 'Oh well,' Ranma thought, 'I don't feel like playing with him today, so I might as well find some place to hide'. Then as he turned a corner, he ran into someone causing them both to fall backwards.

"sorry about that." Ranma said as he got up. He then looked at the surprised girl he had run into and held out a hand to help her up. "It's fine. It was an accident." She responded, taking his hand so he could help her up. She just stood up when Kuno could be heard, behind them, though not in sight yet. "oh shit" said Ranma as he started running fast away. He just made it into the safety behind the walls of the Tendo's household before Kuno ran past, completely ignorant to the fact that Ranma was there. Ranma sighed in relief, but had the feeling he forgot about something.

"well that was interesting, but can I have my hand back now?" the girl asked. Ranma looked at her for a second, then quickly let go raising his hands and jumping back in surprise. He had completely forgotten he was holding her hand, and now he blushed a bit. She just raised an eyebrow, thinking 'really? You've got to be kidding me.' Just then Akane walked out of the house and saw them.


End file.
